Finchel's Future
by lozlol
Summary: A fluffy story about Finchel's children Amelia,Aaron and Alex growing up. K until they're in high school. T while they are in high school, just in case.
1. Prologue -Birth

_**Prologue- Names**_

_**A/N: Hi! This story is about Finchel's kids as they grow up from babies to high school graduates. Sorry this is short but it's just a prologue so the actual chapters will be longer.**_

_**I will try and update this as soon as possible but I'm working on another fanfiction as well so bear with me! **_

I stare down at the beautiful baby boy in my arms and look across at Finn and Kurt, each holding a little girl. I feel tears in my eyes, I know Finn and I are both young and this was unplanned but I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I look back up at Finn his eyes are trained on mine. "Could you just wait outside for a minute bro.?" Finn says, not looking away from me. Kurt replies however I don't hear him. Finn and I's eyes are still locked in each other's. I feel Kurt hand me the first born triplet- a little girl- and look away from Finn to hold on tight to both children.

As the door shuts Finn sits closer.

"So..." He says doing that adorable half smile of his.

"So..." I reply, grinning back.

"We want to call this little guy Aaron Joshua Berry right?" Finn asks me.

"Aaron Joshua HUDSON!" I correct him, he doesn't reply but he looks very happy.

"What about the two girls? Which one looks more like an Amelia Rae and which more like an Ava Jemma?" Finn takes Aaron from me and hands me the second little girl so that I'm holding both.

I think about it for a moment then without any hesitation I nod my head towards the first little girl and say "she looks like an Amelia Rae yet I'm not sure about Ava anymore for this little one." I nod my head towards the second. "How about Alexandra Jemma Hudson? Alex Hudson for short."

Finn looks really ecstatic now. "Perfect."

As Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt re-enter we hand Aaron, Amelia and Alex over to them and embrace each other. Before we know it they have left and our parents are in to hold their grandchildren.

As the grandparents hold our kids Finn rushes forward and starts stroking Alex's head and playing with Aaron while I hold Amelia's dainty hand and give her an adoring look when Carole holds her down closer to me.

"With such great parents as you two, I think the Finchel kids' future is bright." Carole whispered to me as she left.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Lozlol**_


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome Home!

_**Chapter 1-Welcome Home!**_

_Finn's POV:_

I hoist Amelia out of the car (car seat and all!) and take her inside. She's the most peaceful of the three and amazingly she's still asleep after her siblings have been screaming the whole way home!

I leave her in her car seat on the sofa and go back to the car to find Rachel attempting to take Alex out of her seat.

"Its okay babe, I'll do it."

"But they're my kids too Finn! I want to help!" She gives me puppy dog eyes that are hard to resist.

"And you can help hon. Its just- you're really tired after giving birth three times only a few days ago and I think you should -rest." I trail off nervous. She looks furious and I shut my eyes and lean back terrified of what's going to happen. You shouldn't ever get Rachel Berry mad! I feel no slap, what's going on? I open my eyes slightly at the noise of giggles and see Rachel laughing hysterically.

"You looked so funny!" She manages to get out between laughs.

"Well I'm glad you found it 'SO funny'." I imitate a girly high pitched voice for the last two words. "I was certain that I was seconds away from certain death!" We both start laughing even harder but are stopped by cries from all directions. "This is going to be the death of us." I mutter but Rachel hears.

"We can get through this together!" She says, smiling. I let her pick up Alex and carry her in, in the end, although I refuse to let her do anything else.

"I can't do this!" I cry out as soon as Rachel is upstairs. Amelia and Aaron are giggling at me and Alex is making faces at me. My worry ebbs away and I make faces back.

It is literally impossible to bring three babies upstairs working alone and I didn't want to call Rachel down but she came herself.

_Rachel's POV:_

I lie in bed but I can't sleep. I can hear my children and Finn downstairs laughing. Finn's obviously having problems, I'll go down and help.

"What are you doing up? Help me? Not that I need help!" He asks, starting to rant.

"You guys weren't up yet so I thought I'd come help." This makes him look relaxed. I smirk a little and take Aaron from Finn's arms, cooing to him as I take him up and place him in his little blue cot, I pull up the blankets and get into my own bed, already in my nightgown. Finn changes into his pyjama bottoms and takes off his top after placing the girls in bed. I stare at the three babies, all suspiciously quiet, Alex in her purple cot, Amelia in her pink one and Aaron in his blue. As we turn off the lights two babies start crying!

I reach under the bed for the baby supplies I bought. I pull out two dummies and put one in Alex's mouth and one in Aaron's. Aaron stops crying and sucks on his dummy but Alex spits hers out and continues crying. I fed them just before we left the hospital, not more than a couple of hours ago and we changed them into new diapers not long before that. In fact I did Alex's again expertly in the car while I waited for Finn to return. So what could be the problem?

I try breast-feeding Alex again and she seems slightly better but when I stop although still holding her to my chest she still seems good. It's when I try to take her back to bed that she starts bawling again and wakes up Aaron.

"She wants you to hold her!" Finn whispers putting his arm around me. Of course. I hold Alex close to my chest until she eventually falls asleep then I carefully place her back in her cot.

I fall into a deep sleep as soon as my head touches the pillow again full of Finn and CALM babies but am awoken as one of those CALM babies grows and starts sobbing.

"ALEX!" Finn and I hiss simultaneously.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and a big thanks to my first follower for this story- vainhedgepig.**_

_**Review/fave/follow and check out my other story All The Things I Lost- even if you're not a Kickin' It fan you'll still understand and hopefully enjoy it.**_

_**Also, this story is not nearly as popular as ATTIL so far so from now I'll only update this once a week and ATTIL more, unless I get loads of requests.**_

_**Lozlol x**_


	3. Chapter 2- Moving Out

_**Chapter 2- Moving Out:**_

_**AN: Hi! Thanks to people who reviewed/faved/followed.**_ _**Also guys, I'm away from Tuesday till next Wednesday but I promise I'll have at least one more good chapter ready for you by then because the journey is 48 hours there and back!**_

_**Replies to guests**_

_**Guest- Yeah, I am going to chapters from the kids' point of view when they get a bit older, probably when they're like 10? Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**May- Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**_

_Finn's POV:_

It's been just over 6 months since Rachel had the triplets and I've grown to adore-and sometimes despise- them! Seriously though, they are very cute and where Amelia is lovely because she is sweet and quiet, Alex is great in a playful and loud way. Then there's Aaron. He's like a mix of the girls. He can be loud and he's definitely playful but he's definitely a mommy's boy too. He always shuts up whenever Rachel holds him, in fact usually all three do.

Alex has started to crawl backwards and my mom says that this is quite early. I'm proud of Alex though I doubt she'll get any quieter. Knowing her now, when she's like 17 she'll still be boasting loudly to Amelia and Aaron going "I STARTED CRAWLING FIRST, na na na na na!"

Rachel's dads have been great, seeing as they have quite a lot of money they have been able to supply us for quite a while but I realise that it's time to get a job to support my family. I obviously don't want to be in the army anymore since I have Rachel and the kids, I know it's not that much money but maybe I could be a teacher. I do want to help people- like Mr Schue does. Yeah.

_Rachel's POV:_

We're moving the triplets out of our room and into the nursery that Finn and I-well mainly Finn- have spent so long working on. We've bought everything they could need from 2 sets of chests of drawers and curved lighting to a huge array of toys and books.

It's almost six in the evening when the nursery is completely ready and been double checked for safety hazards about seventy times.

Very helpfully all of the kids fell asleep in Blaine and Kurt's car when the couple took them out as a favour for us.

Kurt picks up Amelia, I pick up Alex and Finn picks up Aaron while Blaine parks the car around as silently as possible.

Careful not to disturb them we each take a baby in and place them in their respective cot (from our room).

We tiptoe out of the room and close the door. Making our way downstairs and out to the garden where Finn and Blaine set up the barbecue I make a bet with Kurt that it will be 15 minutes tops until we are disturbed by a scream, most likely Alex's. Not knowing my kids as well as I do he says an hour! Ha!

Sure enough it's almost been fifteen minutes when while Kurt and I are upstairs sorting through clothes we hear a little sob. Grinning truimpantly at Kurt and then sighing I go through to the nursery expecting to see Alex however instead it's Amelia sobbing. I should have known- it was too quiet to have been Alex's- or Aaron's for that matter. I feed her, she stops and then when I place her back she continues, I burp her again, it's okay until I put her back, I do everything I can think of and am starting to despair when I realise that maybe she's scared of this new place. To test this theory out I put her down on the sofa but she isn't crying.

It must be her crib then. Oh! I remove the mobile with incy wincy spider on it from the top of her crib and when placing her back she drops off immediately. I stand there a minute half expecting the other two to start giggling now but they don't.

I head back outside and find a half-eaten burger on my plate. Straight away my eyes go to Finn and I raise my eyebrows. He shrugs. He's an actor but he's not the best. I KNOW he's lying! I take a sausage from his plate and eat it, smirking at him!


	4. Chapter 3- Dreams

_**Chapter 3: Dreams**_

_A/N:Hi again! This chapter is mainly about Quick and not the kids but it was needed fluffy stuff. I only managed to get one done for each story in the end but this is really long instead of doing a couple of short ones._

_Disclaimer: Always forget to do this. I don't own glee, any of the songs or movies used in this chapter. Just the plot._

_Enjoy xox_

_**Quinn's POV:**_

I am sat on the sofa very bored when suddenly I get an idea. I phone up Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Tina and Rachel and invite them all around for a sleepover. Apart from Rachel and Sugar they all agree quickly. Sugar says that she's away so she can't which is good really as I was only inviting her to be polite. I hate her. Anyway...Rachel is all panicky about the kids.

"What about my babies? Who's going to look after my babies if I'm not there? I can't bring them here!"

"Don't you have a husband?" I retort and finally she agrees to come but insists that she has to check on Finn every hour! I manage to get this down to every two.

No surprise Rachel's last to arrive, looking worried. Santana's already drunk almost a whole bottle of red wine but she doesn't get drunk easily so that's cool, seeing as its her wine anyway.

We all sit in the living room on the couch to watch Titanic and sob. Then we watch Mean Girls to feel a bit lighter and relaxed. Rachel's laughing with the rest of us when she gets a call from Finn and her face pales.

"Oh no! What if one of the triplets is horribly ill? What if Finn took them to Kurt's or something and they got in a car crash?"

"Puck's with Finn at your house! He texted me just now and said he is." I smile. It's sweet how she gets all worried about her children.

"What if Puck-"

"Just answer the goddam phone woman!" Santana screeches then bursts out laughing at the TV.

Rachel picks her phone up and answers it, leaving the room to do so. When she returns after about twenty minutes I ask "what did Finn want?"

"Just to check up on me. He was worried that I hadn't called seeing as I said I would." She seems calmer now. I love how Finn has that effect on her, they're so perfect together.

"Rach, come help me make some popcorn?" I ask, eager to talk. She nods and we go into the kitchen

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I feel nervous when Quinn asks me to come help her. Sure, we're friends now and we've put the past behind us but there's a small part of me that's worried she's still the cool cheerleader who throws slushies at me and I'm still the selfish loser that accepts them without a fight.

However she's being really nice. We chat for a minute and then when the others have gone upstairs she gestures for me to sit down and I do. She follows suite. When we're sitting opposite each other she grins at me and declares "Rachel, I know it's not your dream of being a broadway star and maybe it's not my old one either but your reality is what I wish for right now. A loving partner. Beautiful children." And she tears up- I'm sure, thinking about Beth. I go around to her seat and hug her.

"My dreams have changed too. I don't want anything else." And I mean it. "But you have it too." She looks up at me surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Noah loves you so much and I know you adore him." I ache to tell her what Finn has told me, that Noah is planning to propose to her TOMORROW! "And surely you'll have kids in the future. I'm sure my- Shelby will let you visit Beth lots if you want to, too."

"I don't though. Beth needs one mom and we both need to move on but I badly want to be a mom!"

I can't hold back a grin because I'm pretty sure Quinn's dream is soon to come true.

_**Puck's POV:**_

I pull up at Finn and Rachel's house in my motorbike, excitement racing through my body. If all goes to plan tomorrow I'll be engaged!

I can't believe I'm thinking like this but I love Quinn, I'm a changed man.

I charge inside the house and produce the ring to Finn.

"Does it look okay dude?" I question anxiously.

"Sure man. Pretty similar to Rachel's actually!" Finn says. Is that supposed to be an insult, I thought he was on budget when he got a ring! Whatever. It's the thought that counts right? And geez I've put a ton of thought into this.

_**Finn's POV:**_

I pick up the kids and dress them in the outfits for Puck's proposal, cute red dresses for the girls and a little suit with a red tie for Aaron. I myself am dressed in a similar outfit to his and Rachel is in a puffy red dress too. Puck's proposal idea is amazing. He wanted to sing the first song they ever sang (just them) together but he was sexting Santana during that so decided against it. Then he wanted to sing 'Beth' but he thought it might bring back painful memories. Eventually he decided on a mash-up of "Locked out of Heaven" and "Marry You" both by Bruno Mars. He's spent ages working it all out. Quinn had better say yes! Who am I kidding? Of course she'll say yes. She loves him.

_**Quinn's POV:**_

"Where are we going?" I ask, suspicious as soon as my mother arrives ready to take me out.

"I told you the park for a picnic now shh!" I shut up as instructed and am very bored glaring out the window when suddenly I see a familiar face. Sam?! And another a little further along! Tina! Santana! Lauren! Mr Schue! Mike! Mercedes! Artie! Finn holding one of his kids! Blaine holding another! And Kurt holding the last! Everyone from glee, except for Rachel and Puck.

As I step out of the car onto the pavement, my smile wide, Rachel appears by my side and links my arm in hers smiling back at me.

The glee club starts singing. I am very confused looking at all of my old friends in costume until I see Puck step forward from behind a tree and now I'm glad Rachel's holding me. He looks so handsome. He steps closer to me and hands me the beautiful lilies he was carrying- my favourites as he slowly starts to sing,

"Never had much faith in love or miracles

Never want to put my heart on the line

Swimming in your world is something spiritual

I'm born again everytime you spend the night." He spins me around as the glee club take over and we get lost in each other's eyes.

"Don't say no, no, no, no, no.

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go, go.

If you're ready like I'm ready."

Then Puck joins again,

"Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey, baby I think I wanna marry you!"

And he sinks to one knee. Covering my mouth I finally realise what's happening and happy tears pour out of my eyes as I nod fast. Puck continues but looks ecstatic.

"Can I just stay here, spend the rest of my days here

Cause you make me feel like I been locked out of heaven for to long

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Cause you make me feel like

I been locked out of heaven for too long

I think I wanna marry you!"

_Review/fave/follow!_


	5. Chapter 4- Walking,Talking and Birthdays

_**Chapter 4- Walking, Talking and First Birthdays**_

**Kurt's POV:**

I sit in the living room of Rachel and Finn's house with her and the children- Finn's out training to be a teacher. Between the six of us- Rachel (mommy), Finn (daddy, (Uncle) Blaine, (Auntie) Quinn, (Uncle) Puck and me- we've been doing our best to teach these almost one year olds how to talk by repeating the simple phrases "momma", "dada", "food" and "sleep". So far it's not working. Rachel keeps saying how thrilled she'll be when she can finally understand what they're saying yet before we all know it the time will have flown and they'll be teenagers swearing and she'll be wishing for those adorable little silent babies. When they do decide to open their mouths or walk we think it'll be Alex first. She may be loud but here's one thing about her: just like Rachel, when she decides she wants to do something she WILL achieve it, which is why I'm not surprised that when Finn walks in and Rachel says "Its dada kids!" pointing to him, Alex follows suit and cries out "baba! Baba!" Sure it's not exactly correct but its close enough!

"Oh my god!" Finn almost squeals out sounding very girly. He runs over to Rachel and hugs her then picks up Amelia and spins her around. Amelia looks like she's having fun though Alex and Aaron start sobbing, feeling inferior. I totally know the feeling. I go to pick them up however Rachel and Finn are already there, looking guilty and kissing all three children. It must be difficult to have three nearly one year olds.

Feeling as though I'm interrupting family time I stand up to leave but then Rachel stands up too and pulls me into their family hug.

**Rachel's POV:**

My babies are a whole year old! Where did that time go? Now they can walk (with support) and talk (a lot). I finally get what my dads said about me growing up so fast and suddenly slipping out of their clutches. They're quite easily pleased at this age regarding birthday parties. We're just doing one with our family. Our oversized glee family and our families as well. We give the babies baby food and mush up some simple sponge birthday cake for them. All the adults (and Finn's little 4 year old half-sister Maeve) eat chocolate cake and other party food though and although the birthday presents mainly consist of toys and books it feels really special. Everyone has fun playing charades and funny old fashioned party games (which the babies take part in on either my team, Finn's team, Uncle Kurt's team or Auntie Quinn's team). We manage to get them to say "pank ew" for each of their presents so overall I would say the party is a huge success.

When everyone leaves after three hours of fun except Quinn and Puck who are sleeping over in the spare room we try to get the kids to have a nap after the excitement of what just happens yet they don't want to.

Eventually we just take them downstairs and let them crawl around a bit.

We've been trying to teach them to walk with no luck and as they try again to walk the four of us help them. They seem to think it's a competition especially Aaron who hasn't been first to accomplish anything first yet and as we hold him upwards and hold his hands he takes a step forwards! The four of us gather the other two children as Aaron keeps walking, slowly but surely. As we let go of his hands he falls a bit but we help him back up and clinging onto the fence that keeps them safely away from the fire he starts to move by without us!

A few weeks later when Quinn and Puck have long ago gone home, Aaron manages to walk completely unsupported!

"Well done little man!" Finn cries out, sounding so proud. Then looks at me and says jokingly "One for the boys." And I laugh.

"Two for the girls."

A/N: Hi, sorry it's short but these are all going to be different lengths, depending on if it is an interesting bit. I'll probably do when they are starting kindergarten next, or I might do a family holiday. I want to get onto the bits about them being teenagers and how their high school lives compare to Finn and Rachel's so I basically want to move it on quite quickly but review to tell me if you have a theme you want for a chapter, or just say if you are enjoying this.

Thanks for reading.

Bye


	6. Chapter 5- Kindergarten

_**Chapter 5- Kindergarten**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, faves and follows. Sorry if I didn't sound like convincing almost five year olds! I did my best! Enjoy, review, fave and follow. By the way, if there's bad grammar**_

_**or wrong spelling it's because I'm trying to make them sound younger.**_

_Finn's POV:_

Amelia's sat at the table, finishing her breakfast, dressed, Rachel has done her hair for her and her bag is packed. Aaron is jumping up and down pulling his socks on. Both of them in a rush, excited for their first day of kindergarten. I hear shouts from upstairs and as I finish making all three packed lunches Alex trails down the stairs, a grumpy expression plastered on her face and still in her pyjamas.

Rachel follows her, carrying a pile of clothes and looking daggers at Alex.

"Alex, you have to go to school!"

"What about Lottie?" Alex asked, referring to Quinn and Puck's daughter.

"She's too young. She'll come up to kindergarten next year!"

"But she's my friend!"

"You'll make new friends." Rachel said in a softer but still firm tone. "Honey, it will all be okay." Which would have been a much more motherly action if she had not been pulling off Alex's pyjamas and yanking at her zips at the same time. "There, ready."

Two minutes, that was fast. I hand Alex a breakfast bar and she takes it to eat in the car as she grabs the bag that thankfully Rachel packed the night before and harshly shoves on her shoes.

"Bye mommy!" Comes a chorus of voices as the triplets leave and Rachel sinks her head to the table in mock dispair. I smirk and bend down to kiss her head before I troop out after the kids and we get into the car.

All the way to school they bombard me with questions.

"Is school fun?"

"Does school have crafty things?"

"Does school have a twampaline like at Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck's house?"

"What do you do in school?" Aaron asks.

"Well, at Kindergarten you paint, you play and you basically have fun!" No sooner have I finished then Alex orders

"Stay daddy! I don't like Amelia or Aaron."

"Alex!" I hiss but she just shrugs.

"I do like dem but I just want you or Mommy too."

"We can't Alex. I have a job to get to and Mommy is busy too. But she'll pick you up after school and I'm sure you will be saying "that was great, I made a tonne of new friends.""

"Daddy?" Pipes up Amelia's voice from the back.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" I answer.

"Do they have dance and singing?"

"Maybe darling but don't worry. You have ballet after school, remember?"

I can see Alex trying to roll her eyes like her mommy does, through the mirror. Finally we arrive at school. I take them right through to their classroom and try to give them all a quick peck on the cheek before I leave however despite her earlier nervousness Alex immediately runs off to go sit by a girl with black hair who looks as adventurous as her while Aaron heads over to a group of boys playing with toy race cars. Only Amelia lingers to give me a quick kiss and a wave before she heads off too.

As I leave they tell me all the usual teachers tell parents. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Pick them up at 2 o'clock. I'll see you later." I glance back at them and see all three looking happy, before I leave so I can get to McKinley on time.

_Alex's POV:_

I talk to a girl called Izzy. She says she's not new. She was here last year. I ask her if there's a twampoline.

"What?"

"You've never been on a twampoline?"

"No." I stare at her.

"Do you want to come to my Auntie Quinn's house? She has a great twampoline!" She nods and we stand up to go run around.

_Aaron's POV:_

When we get to school I go play with some boys who have toy cars.

"Vroom! Vroom!"

"What's your name?" Asks one.

"Aaron." I tell them.

"Do you like cars?" Says another.

"Yes."

"Let's all play then!" And we don't play for long when a lady comes over and tells us all to sit down. She seems nice and says that her name is Mrs Smith and that she is our teacher. Then Mrs Smith gives us stickers with our names on. I see Amelia across the room sucking her thumb and sitting next to two girls and Alex near her with a girl whose sticker says Izzy. I wave at them both and they wave back excitedly.

_Amelia's POV:_

I sit with two girls called Macey and Chloe who are nice and who I recognise from ballet. We are talking about singing when a lady who they say is called Mrs Smith starts talking. She says that she's a teacher and I tell Macey and Chloe "my daddy's a teacher"!

"Cool!" Macey says and Chloe repeats her then says "shh. We have to be quiet when Mrs Smith is talking." So I nod and listen to Mrs Smith. She gives us stickers and as I hear Aaron's name I turn around to look for him and see him, and Alex. Aaron waves at me so I wave back.

When Mrs Smith finishes talking we play with the dolls for a while and then the whole class does painting and I paint mommy, daddy, Alex, Aaron and me. Macey paints her kitty, Fluffy. Chloe paints a tree. I like Macey's better but I don't say because I don't want to hurt Chloe's feelings.

Then we have lunch and swap our food around. After lunch we go outside to play. I am skipping with Macey and Chloe when we see Alex and her friend running around like boys and showing their knickers!

"EW!" Chloe and Macey say in unison and I hide my face.

"One of dem's my sister." I am scared. They won't like me anymore. But they just hug me and say "poor you" and we laugh. I like having friends.

_Alex's POV:_

After we have run around for a while Izzy wants to sit down so we sit on a bench on the field. I want to explore the bushes though so after a minute I pull her with me and we explore them. We find a secret place where we can sit down and talk. There's a tree in the secret place and she starts to teach me to climb it but then we have to go back in.

We play for a bit more before it's home time and if I were Amelia I would cry because I'm upset but now I just say bye to Izzy and as soon as we see Mommy I ask her if Izzy can come around tomowow.

_Rachel's POV:_

When I finish the cleaning I head to Kindergarten to pick the kids up expecting to see Alex's sour face again yet what I see is a bright faced happy girl who runs towards me and speaks fast. Then Aaron appears and asks the same question and finally Amelia who speedily begs me to let her friends come around too.

"So you had fun then?" I joke, hugging them all.

"I LOVE SCHOOL!" The triplets shout in unison.


	7. Chapter 6- Double Digits

_**Chapter 6: Double Digits **_

**Rachel's POV:**

Until this year we've always been able to give the triplets a joint birthday party. Swimming or bowling or dress up and party games. This year though, they all want something different. It's not that we're stingy or anything. It's just that three birthday parties are a lot to organise and they can't all be on their birthday. There's only two of us. If we want to organise three birthday parties amazingly it's going to take all of our effort.

"I want a cheerleading party Mommy! We can dress up as cheerleaders and use pom-poms and do singing and-"

"Ew, I don't want a cheerleading party. I'm a boy! I want to do go-karting with my mates! Then we could come back here for food."

"I want rock climbing!"

Who am I to let down three children? Especially for their tenth birthday.

"I'll do my best." I say, and I do.

I organise for Finn and Puck to take the boys go-karting, for Santana to take Alex and a few of her friends (including Quinn's daughter Lottie) rock-climbing while Britney, Quinn and I take Amelia and some of her friends to a hall (which you can book) and the two ex-cheerleaders give the girls a lesson. I wish I could be everywhere but I can't, although Finn and Santana promise to take lots of photos.

**Amelia's POV:**

I giggle as I jump up and down and try to copy Auntie Quinn. She's amazing!

I am stood at the front of the group and when I turn around everyone else is having fun too.

Chloe and Macey are my best friends and are stood next to me. We pick up our pom-poms and copy Auntie Brittany as she holds hers above her then jumps outwards and holds them out to the sides. Next she holds them both to the left, then the right. Suddenly she jumps down and we follow. We all shake the pom-poms and slowly raise them upwards till they're in the straight upwards position again. Repeat. Then Auntie Quinn runs through laughing and grabs Auntie Brittany's hips lifting her into the air a bit. Finally they both do the splits.

We all gaze at them before realising we're supposed to have a go. I partner with Macey. Macey's a little bit smaller than me so I try to lift her up but we both just fall to the floor laughing. I can do the splits but I don't bother. We're just having fun!

"Well done!" Auntie Quinn yells, jumping up and down as she talks, in a peppy mood. Mom says she was head cheerleader when they were in high school. "I hope to hear that you all join the cheerleading squad!" And then we all burst out laughing.

Best birthday ever!

**Alex's POV:**

I don't really have that many friends, just Lottie and Izzy really. I only invited Jasmine and Rue to be polite but I hang out with them sometimes and they're cool so it's good.

Aunt Santana is epic. She's so much fun. She takes us rock climbing and does it herself too. The instructor keeps flirting with her and after a while she just slaps him, not very hard, but still Rue, Jasmine and Izzy look quite shocked. Lottie and I just shrug. When Santana Lopez is your aunt you just get used to these things!

"Right, who's ready for some fun?" She says brightly after she slaps him and we all raise our hands. We get a new instructor and go on the craziest areas whilst Aunt Santana takes a tonne of pictures. I love the upside down one!

Best birthday ever!

**Aaron's POV:**

Uncle Puck and my dad take us to a race track and we go around again and again! Kieran, Rory, Peter, Josh and I have a race while the others practise because we've done it before then all ten of us have a huge race with Dad Uncle Puck too.

Best birthday ever!

**Rachel's POV:**

I sort out the food and when everyone is finished we all meet up at our house and have a picnic in the garden, with a Princess Victoria Sponge Cake for Amelia, a rich chocolatey one for Alex and a sponge cake in the shape of a soccer ball for Aaron.

As I hand out the party bags to what seems like the whole of their year I sigh and turn to Quinn, standing beside me and helping give out party bags too. I can't believe we did it.


	8. Chapter 7- Middle SchoolNew Me

_**Chapter 7: Middle School=New Me**_

_Alex's POV:_

I've always been a bit of a tomboy, but now I'm in middle school, I'm growing up and I'm ready to really put it all out there. On the morning of my first day I changed into ripped black jeans and a red t-shirt saying "I hate everything about you" with my red converse.

I brush my hair and leave it hanging loose, then I brush my teeth and finally I head down to breakfast. On the stairs I meet Amelia, looking way too happy and- perfect.

"You look a bit perky."

"You look a bit depressing."

"Mm." I roll my eyes and stomp down the stairs.

_Amelia's POV:_

People think I'm shy, but middle school means a change. On the morning of my first day of middle school I change into a purple miniskirt and a pink butterfly shirt with pink ballet pumps and a (fake) purple flower in my hair. I pull my hair into a high ponytail like how Auntie Quinn, Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana said they wore their hair for cheerleading.

I put pink lip gloss on and a tiny bit of blusher but no other makeup apart from that. I slide some pink bangles on too to finish the look.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I look as good as I can manage. I head downstairs but on the stairs I meet Alex who looks like a Goth Yawn.

"You look perky."

"You look depressing." I counter. My new look appears to have given me a new sense of confidence. I see her roll her eyes before she stomps down the stairs. Putting on a winning smile again I hurry behind her.

_Aaron's POV:_

I get dressed and ready for school like half an hour before the girls even come down. I'm worried they are still asleep but then they appear looking- different.

"Morning Aaron! Morning Mom and Dad!" Amelia says a bit too brightly. I just stare.

"What happened overnight girls?" Dad asks, voicing my opinions. "You both look- very different."

"New school, new me!" They both declare and then Alex turns to glare at Amelia.

"That was MY idea!"

"I want to be a cheerleader," I could have sworn I hear Mom groan "so I'm not going to fight with you Alex!"

However Alex just attacks Amelia so Mom goes "Alexandra! You are grounded for- I'll tell you when you get home." I look up at the clock. We have two minutes to go get the bus!

Dad hands them both a cereal bar and they grab their bags then we literally have to jog down the road to get to the bus on time. It's pulling away as we arrive but it stops when the man sees us.

I meet some of my friends and sit quite near the back while Amelia sits with her friend Macey and Alex sits alone, because her friend Izzy gets on later. I try to focus on what my friends are saying but I just keep staring at my sisters who are glaring at each other.

Girls are so weird.

_Alex's POV:_

Middle school. Izzy and I walk to our first class and everything already feels different. I like this school way more but its still school! Yawn. At lunch we decide to stir up some trouble.

Seated at a table in the cafeteria and waiting until no-one is looking I flick a pea at a blonde haired girl seated at Amelia's table, wearing all pink. She spins around but Izzy and I are back to eating and talking. When she turns back around we both flick a huge spoonful of peas over to them and this time they see us. They flick more peas back, we throw spaghetti then somewhere in the cafeteria a boy yells "FOOD FIGHT!" and after a minute or so we manage to slip out of the room, laughing and joking. We put on our serious faces as the principal walks past and then hurry past.

Once we get off the bus Amelia assaults me screaming "how could you? How could you Alex? Because your 'my sister' and 'I love you'" She hisses out the words. "I didn't tell on you but everyone found in there got detention. You soulless idiotic brat! I'm never going to be a cheerleader now!"

Aaron pulls her off me and walks back home with her, leaving me sat on the curb. That was not like Amelia. For a second I feel bad but then I remind myself that she was just over-reacting. She'll be fine. Yet when I get home she is not fine.

Amelia is sat face down working on homework and completely ignores me when I enter.

"How was school Alex?" Mom asks. "Aaron tells me you got into trouble. What did you do?"

"Not me who got into trouble." I sigh and turn to look at Amelia. I have to own up. "Amelia and her friends did. But it was my fault, and I feel horrible. Izzy and I were just trying to have some fun but I feel horrible. And." I groan, Amelia still hasn't looked up. "And as soon as I get to school tomorrow I'm telling Principal Dayton that I started the food fight."

Mom smiles at me and starts to talk but I shake my head and storm upstairs, I'm not in the mood for her telling me how "it's the right thing to do" and ask "doesn't that feel better?" Because it doesn't.

I slam and lock my bedroom door and although I already have a piece of homework for tomorrow I ignore it and flop down on my bed then I hear a knock on my door. When I don't reply a piece of paper is pushed under my door and after a moment I go to pick it up. I unfold the paper and see it reads

"You are totally forgiven Alex, I over-reacted and that completely made up for it.

Amelia."

I open the door and she falls back, she was eavesdropping.

"Just don't expect me to keep doing this apologising thing. It was a one-time deal." But I smile at her before I turn on my heel and head back to thinking about everything except homework.


	9. Chapter 8- McKinley

_**Chapter 8: McKinley **_

_**A/N: Enjoy, this is such a long chapter for me!**_

_Alex's POV:_

Mom and Dad are extremely over-excited about the fact that we are starting at McKinley High School. Apparently it was their high school, it was the best time of their lives (although mom hastily added "obviously apart from when you three were born"), and all that jazz.

Amelia's excited too. She got into cheerleading in middle school and she's hoping to do it again this year. She said she's trying out for glee club too. Mom and Dad practically fainted with excitement when she told them that last part.

Amelia comes down in bright red wedge boots, a red top and a blue skirt. She's wearing a tonne of mascara and a bit of pink lip-gloss.

"Remember honey, after school you have ballet, then jazz, then singing!" Mom reminds Amelia. She says she doesn't have favourites but if she did I'm quite sure hers would be Amelia. Amelia loves singing and dancing and she's practically exactly what Mom was like at her age. She LOVES broadway and it's her dream. Apparently though Mom was much more lethal. She would kill to get her dream! Amelia's more like, I would ADORE to be on broadway but I'll get there, we can take it slow.

_Amelia's POV:_

As I enter McKinley with my friends I suddenly feel terrified. It's huge! Crowds of students stand around and they're all so tall, so old. Wearing letterman jackets and cheerleading uniforms, confident.

I'm about to phone Mom and ask her to take me home when Dad walks past and winks at me, mouthing "It'll be fine."

I look at my time table again and see that after home room I have Dad first! Filled with a new strength the three of us cling to each other to prevent ourselves from getting lost and head to find each of our home rooms.

_Aaron's POV:_

I'm with Eddie for home room so we find room 354 together and sit next to each other near the back. We see Krystal, Jemma, Carl, Skye and Joshua from our old middle school and nod towards each of them. Jemma, Skye and Krystal sit together a couple of rows from the back. Joshua joins up with another boy and Carl sits alone in the corner. Eddie and I whisper and in the end decide to ask him over.

"Hey Carl, come sit over here?" I ask. He nods and sits next to me. The three of us converse about cars, bikes, sports and TV.

_Alex's POV:_

Unfortunately my sister is in my home room but we sit at opposite sides of the room so that we don't have to speak. A couple of girls walk over and ask to sit with her and she says yes hesitantly to them both. I'm left sitting alone. A boy wanders over near me and asks to sit with me. I see Amelia and the two girls practically swooning but after staring at him for a second I don't see anything special.

"Nope." I say and go back to putting on more black eyeliner and blowing bubbles with my bubble gum. I don't even look up and when I eventually do he's gone however I see him a few rows back, bright red, but trying to act cool. I look a bit closer and see he is kinda handsome. Blonde hair that flops in his face. Tall. Thin. Muscles. Okay, he's very hot. I just don't like boys, especially not womanizers like that guy.

Some guy called Mr Lopez walks in, does registration and then sits back and chews some gums of his own. Clearly noticing me but not doing anything about it. Amelia looks appalled.

As the bell goes to signal the end of home room I look back at the mystery guy again and he's got two girls on his arm and is flirting with an extra three. Yeah, like I wanna sit anywhere near THAT.

At lunch we go down to the board where you sign up for stuff and I reluctantly sign up for glee (because Mom said she'd give me money and Dad said you get extra credit and who am I kidding? I'm not gonna graduate without some help!)

_Amelia's POV:_

At lunch we head down to the board where you sign up for clubs and try-outs. I sign up for glee club try-outs with Dad (today after school and it meets every other day for half an hour), cheerleading try-outs with Coach Sylvester (someone Dad told me to beware) (tryouts- tomorrow lunch time and it meets Monday-Wednesday lunchtime and Friday before school) and for my friends' sake hip-hop (no try-outs needed- before school on Tuesdays).

_Aaron's POV:_

All of the guys and I head down to sign up for stuff. We all sign up for football try-outs and Eddie and I do basketball too while Dave and Jack sign up for swimming instead. I stare at the thing saying glee club. As all of the guys except Dave head off I grab a pen and scribble my name. He stares at me.

I freeze. Oh no, now he thinks I'm a loser. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact. Nothing.

"Hand me that pen." He says. Then he signs up and we go to physics together.

_Alex's POV:_

I step onto the auditorium stage at 3:40 as a girl with blonde hair leaves looking okay.

"How did you do?" I ask.

She spins to look at me. "Uh, yeah, fine. I did some wrong notes. Are you a freshman?"

"Yes."

"Mm." Then she leaves.

"ALEX HUDSON."

When I walk onto the stage the lights blind me at first and I cover my eyes. I hear laughing from somewhere in front of me. Then I hear Dad's voice.

"Hi Alex, wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, well. Mom said she'd give me money if I tried out." More laughter.

"Okay." A quite high pitched girly voice says. "What are you singing Alex?"

"Demi Lovato's La La Land."

Silence.

"Alright, off you go then." A boy tells me.

I take a breath and sing.

**"I am confident, but I still have my moments**

**Baby, that's just me**

**I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonalds**

**Baby, that's just me**

**Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?**

**Well baby, that's just me**

**Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle**

**Baby, that's not me, no, no**

**Well some may say I need to be afraid**

**Of losing everything, because of where I**

**Had my start and where I made my name**

**Well everything's the same in the La La Land Machine**

**Tell me do you feel the way I feel**

**'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal**

**Well, some may say I need to be afraid**

**Of losing everything, because of where I**

**Had my start and where I made my name**

**Well, everything's the same**

**In the La La Land machine**

**Well, I'm not gonna change**

**In the La La Land machine**

**I will stay the same**

**In the La La Land**

**Machine!"**

Scribble, scribble.

"Well done!" Comes the girl's voice again. "Check the board this time next week to see if you made it. Thanks for trying out."

As I leave, bright red in the face, I bump into Amelia.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Alex." She says cheerily.

"Leave me alone." I spit out, pushing past her.

"I was just gonna say, you did great." She sounds so hurt that I thought she was being mean.

"Thanks, good luck."

She beams at me before her name is called and she heads off. Oh why does it have to be so hard to hate her?

_Amelia's POV:_

I didn't know Alex could sing. I know she thinks I'm kidding but she really is good.

"AMELIA HUDSON."

Here goes.

I'm used to the bright lights after years of shows and I can make out Dad and two other figures. One a boy, one a girl. I guess the captains of the glee club.

"Hey Amelia."

"Hey Dad."

"How many kids do you have Mr Hudson?" The boy jokes.

"Triplets, Kieran."

"Are they all great singers Mr Hudson?" The girl enquires.

"Amelia certainly is. Never heard Alex before that." He flips to the second page of names. "Oh, Aaron's coming too. What did you DO to them Amelia?!" I start laughing along with Dad, Kieran and the girl. "You know the drill Sophie."

"Right Mr Hudson." Sophie says, nodding. "Okay, Amelia. What song are you singing?"

"Don't Rain On My Parade from the seminal broadway classic Funny Girl." I see Dad's eyes light up.

"Off you go then Amelia." Kieran directs.

**"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter,**

**Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter!**

**Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!**

**Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to,**

**If someone takes a spill it's me and not you!**

**Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?**

**I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum,**

**And if I'm fanned out, I'll turn a bat, sir.**

**At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,**

**I guess I didn't make it!**

**But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection,**

**A freckle on the nose of life's complexion,**

**The cinder or the shiny apple of it's eye!**

**I've gotta fly once, I've gotta try once,**

**Only can die once, right sir?**

**Oh life is juicy, juicy and you see**

**I've gotta have my bite, sir.**

**I'm gonna live and live now**

**Get what I want, I know how**

**One roll for the whole sha-bang!**

**One throw that bell will go clang!**

**Eye on the target and wham!**

**One shot, one gun shot and BAM!**

**Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!**

**I'll march my band out,**

**I'll beat my drum,**

**And if I'm fanned out,**

**Your turn at bat, sir,**

**At least I didn't fake it.**

**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.**

**Get ready for me love**

**Cause I'mma comma**

**I simply gotta march my heart's a drummer**

**Nobody, no, nobody**

**Is gonna, rain on my PARADE!"**

Everyone is silent as I catch my breath, even Sophie.

Surprisingly Kieran (who seemed to be the quietest) speaks first. "Well Amelia, thank you very, very much. That was wonderful. This time next week the list of glee club members will be up. Check to see if you made it."

I run off the stage sobbing! Macey (who's next) is waiting and tries to catch me but I speed past her. As I leave I catch sight of Chloe as well as Aaron and his friend but no-one manages to stop me. I keep running until I'm outside. I duck under the bleachers and sit down in a ball, clutching my knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

"'Melia..." I look up. It's Alex, with that glee club captain person, Sophie.

"What is it?" Alex asks, she sounds kind of tetchy (as usual) and her own eyes look red (NOT NORMAL).

"When I- when I was- was singing-"

"Yeah, I am not good with singing or emotions. Feel better sis, don't worry, it'll all be good. See you on the bus." And she runs off. I start crying even harder and Sophie kneels down beside me.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"EVERYTHING!" I shout out.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I got some notes wrong in the song!" I mutter.

For some reason this makes her laugh.

"What?" I get all defensive, why is she laughing?

"Amelia! You sounded amazing! We wouldn't even have known you did those notes wrong if you hadn't told us." She shakes her head. "You are so talented."

I brush my hair out of my eyes and look up at her. "So I'm in?"

"Of course you are! Now, I'd better get back."

When we return both my best friends have auditioned and they both think they did quite well. We talk for a few minutes then they point behind me, giggling.

Suddenly Alex and Aaron are beside me and they pull me into a janitor's closet just next to us.

"What's going on?" I enquire, studying their faces for clues.

"You tell her!" Alex is uncharacteristically happy.

"What are you two up to?"

_Aaron's POV:_

"AARON HUDSON." Dave gives me a thumbs up and then I walk onto the stage.

"Oh, bright!" I squeal!

"Come on son. Let's get going, you have to get in. The girls both are! You can't let them beat you!" Dad lets slips and I grin. The girls are both in!

"Yeah, I'm Aaron and I'm singing Let Me Love You, by Ne-Yo."

"Go ahead whenever you're ready Aaron." A boy says.

"Okay,

**Much as you blame yourself**

**You can't be blamed**

**For the way that you feel**

**Had no example of a love **

**That was even remotely real**

**How can you understand something that you never had?**

**If you let me I can help you out with all of that...**

**Girl, let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself...**

**Girl, let me love you**

I- I've had a blank!" I start panicking. I can't let the girls beat me!

"That's alright Aaron," says a girl, who I swear wasn't there a second ago. "We have enough."

"No!" I can't let the girls win! "I can dance, could I show you that?"

"Go for it." Dad nods, he sounds surprised though.

I start hip-hop dancing, like I've been learning to do at home from the computer. When I finish the three of them clap and the boy says "you're totally in!" I leave the room and after wishing Dave luck I find Alex sitting with her friend and whisper into her ear that all three Hudsons are in! She grins at me, tells her friend to just "wait a second!" And then we look for Amelia. We catch sight of her talking with her friends. When the two of them see us they point and giggle. Amelia spins around just as we grab her and pull her into the janitor's closet. I quickly say "won't be a sec" to them and then after letting her think for a minute I tell Amelia.

"We all got into glee club!" I whisper. Amelia starts jumping up and down and hugging us!

"I'm not a hugger!" Alex screams. Once we've all calmed down we leave as nonchalantly as we can manage!

I doubt Amelia will be able to keep it a secret but somehow she manages!

_**Next chapter: Cheerleading try-outs for Amelia, football try-outs for Aaron and their first glee club meeting.**_


	10. Chapter 9- New Directions

_**Chapter 9: New Directions**_

**A/N: I don't own any songs featured or anything except the plot and some characters I invented. Enjoy and jj/follow/review. Tell me which chapter you have enjoyed most?**

_**Sue's POV:**_

Okay, cheerleading try-outs. We only need five new spots so time to upset some little girls!

Twenty in and I'm still laughing hysterically at horrible try-outs (including a boy dressed in a cheerios skirt who came dashing by on roller skates, then tried to do the splits and fell to the floor!) But then I realise that although we have like a hundred more try-outs we need to fill these spots or we won't have enough cheerleaders.

"Okay, let's have someone with some actual talent!" I call out. Most people step back scared but one girl is left in the middle, talking to her friend. "YOU!" I shout into my megaphone and she spins around. "Come try out." She hurries into the room and once I'm sat down I bark out "NAME!"

"Amelia Hudson, Coach..."

"HUDSON? Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson's daughter?" I'm about to turn her away when I think 'what if she actually has talent. Also I can use her to spy on Hudson.' "Right go!" I say aloud and she grabs some pom-poms and does a routine with a wide smile, perfect splits and a catchy chant.

"You're in!"

"Really?"

"Yep. Here's your cheerios uniform." I pass the box over to her and tell her to go get changed into it and tie her hair into a high ponytail. She heads off looking really excited.

So far she seems far cooler than Hudson, the glee club leader with even more enthusiasm than Schuester, and Berry, the Broadway geek!

_**Amelia's POV:**_

"Aah!" I shriek at Macey and we both jump up and down with excitement. I tell her that I'm just going to go get changed and do my hair and then I'll be back to wait with her.

Once I'm changed and ready I stare at myself in the mirror in huge excitement. Wow. I look like a real popular girl. I put on a funny pout but find I look better with a big smile.

I throw my bag over my shoulder, put my hands on my hips and walk out of the bathroom with as much confidence as I can muster. I feel kind of stupid however everyone just looks at me with admiration and one boy even comes over and asks me out. I say no politely because well, I don't really want to go out with someone just because I'm a cheerleader. I'm not that shallow!

Macey gives me a thumbs up and when Coach Sylvester asks for volunteers she goes forward so I return the thumbs up, mouthing "good luck!"

_**Aaron's POV:**_

I tap my foot on the ground as I sit on the bench with some of my friends. I've tried out and so have all my friends but Coach said that he could sort this out quite quickly and soon we'd all know if we're in or not. I groan. I've been at high school a few days and I have still not achieved my goal of getting a letterman jacket! I didn't get into basketball and football is my last chance.

When Coach eventually directs us into the changing rooms everyone sees the paper at the same time. The list with the team on. I race past, around, under, trying to burrow my way under the upperclassmen giants.

Eventually I just sigh in resignation and go over to start getting changed and wait till everyone has cleared away.

All of a sudden a force runs into me and screams "we're in!" I'm too happy I don't even look to see who it is. I just grin as Coach passes us the jackets. YES!

_**Alex's POV:**_

Iz and I head to glee club late. We went outside to look for a senior guy who said he'd meet us there and give us tattoos but he didn't show. I guess he figured we're fourteen.

Anyway when we arrive Dad isn't there yet either but the room's almost full. Where to sit? I spot Amelia sitting with a group of other girls in their short cheerleading uniform on the left-no-where near there then- , Aaron and one of his friends in their lettermen jackets at the back joking inappropriately-nah. There's older students as well dotted about however my siblings and their friends appear to be the only freshmen. Then I spot a girl with a high blonde ponytail, a perfect pout, a cheerleader's uniform and a glare pointed at Amelia and her friends. I actually think about going to sit near her but then Izzy spots a space near the front.

Literally the second we sit down Dad bursts into the room to cheers and grins. The blonde haired cheerleader even breaks her pout to smile a little, but then returns to it.

"Hello old and new 'new directions'!" He grins at us all. "Freshmen, welcome to glee club." He takes a pen from the whiteboard and writes on the board "love song". To a few boos from the boys. "I know, I know." He jokes, "And boys don't have to take part if they don't want to but I'd love it if everybody could practise and perform a love song for a week today. If you want to- especially for the freshmen- you can sing in groups or duets, or of course, by yourself. I'm not going to demonstrate this week because your fearless leaders Sophie and Kieran have volunteered instead." Quite a few of the older students start doing catcalls and rolling their eyes, and I laugh along with everyone else. This is more fun than I imagined glee club to be!

"Okay, take it away guys." He says as two seniors walk up to the front and each grab a stool, handing the piano player their music, then sitting down. Kieran has brown hair and is wearing a green bow tie, a blue shirt and red jeans. Sophie has red (dyed) hair and is wearing an orange scarf, yellow sneakers and a purple dress.

The music slowly begins.

_**Kieran:**_

_Each time the wind blows_

_I hear your voice so_

_I call your name . . ._

_Whispers at morning_

_Our love is dawning_

_Heaven's glad you came . . ._

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I'm so proud to say_

_I love you_

_Your love's got me high_

_I long to get by_

_This time is forever_

_Love is the answer_

_**(As Sophie starts singing she stands and walks around behind Kieran, swaying and bending down as if to kiss him.)**_

_**Sophie:**_

_I hear your voice now_

_You Are My Choice Now_

_The Love You Bring_

_Heaven's In My Heart_

_At Your Call_

_I Hear Harps,_

_And Angels Sing_

_**(Then she walks away shrugging as he stands up to follow. On 'I can't live my life' she turns to him and they stand close together staring into each other's eyes.)**_

_You Know How I Feel_

_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_I Can't Live My Life_

_Without You_

_**Kieran:**_

_I Just Can't Hold On_

_**Sophie:**_

_I Feel We Belong_

_**Kieran:**_

_My Life Ain't Worth Living_

_If I Can't Be With You_

_**(They both sing together as they hurry around the room, him spinning her. They pause to sit down on Dad's seat. On top of each other!)**_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_And If I Stop . . ._

_Then Tell Me Just What_

_Will I Do_

_**Sophie:**_

_'Cause I Just Can't Stop_

_Loving You_

_**Kieran:**_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_**Sophie:**_

_We Can Change All The World_

_Tomorrow_

_**Kieran:**_

_We Can Sing Songs Of_

_Yesterday_

_**Sophie:**_

_I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell_

_To Sorrow_

_**Both:**_

_This Is My Life And I_

_Want To See You For Always_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_**Sophie:**_

_No, Baby_

_**Kieran:**_

_Oh!_

_**Both:**_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_**Sophie:**_

_I Can't Stop!_

_**Both:**_

_And If I Stop . . ._

_No!_

_Then Tell Me, Just What_

_Will I Do _

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You _

I think they're about to kiss, they're so close, but at the last second they pull apart, smile, accept the applause and return to their seats. Wow. Even I have to admit that that was shockingly brilliant.

"We'd better get to work." Izzy whispers from my side and I whisper back

"Nah... We'll work something out five minutes before."

_**Finn's POV:**_

For the rest of that glee club meeting we decide to jam out. We sing a tonne of songs and go way over half an hour. I drive the triplet's home and ask them about what they want to sing.

"One of my original songs, by myself." Amelia answers immediately.

"Meh... I'll work something out." The other two say in synch then high five. I look at the triplets in the back mirror, a cheerleader turn musical theatre lover, a jock, a goth. I didn't imagine them to ever be so different.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

When I walk into school the morning after the first glee club meeting, early for hip hop, I see the one girl I really hoped not to see. The one who hates me for no clear reason.

"Oh hey Amelia!" Candy says smirking at me as she walks over. "Still not got over how Coach Sue only got you on the cheerios so you would spy on Mr Hudson for her?" She laughs that annoying laugh of hers, flips her hair back and with her hand on her hip saunters away to flirt with some boys.

"Don't let her get to you, Amelia." Macey says putting her arm in mine.

"Yeah, you know that's not true, she's just trying to get you angry. She doesn't like you cause she's worried you're more talented than her in everything! She doesn't want you to be better than her in glee club and she doesn't want you to become Coach Sylvester's favourite and become captain of the cheerios." Chloe nods, putting her arm in my other one and we walk along together over to everyone else to go stretch.

"I don't want to be captain of anything though." I whisper to them as we start to stretch.

"We know." Macey answers just as quietly. "But she doesn't, and she'll never be convinced." I chance a quick glance over to Candy. She's trying to be in charge of the stretches but most people are just ignoring her whilst we wait for the teacher.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

"Woo!" I scream as my team wins all three practise matches.

"Well done boys!" Coach shouts at us then turns to the other team. "Pick up your game or you're all out!" Jack and Eddie slip out of the crowd of the "opposing team" to join Dave and me.

"I'm so glad we all got onto the football team." Eddie says grinning.

"Well sort yourself out softie or you're out!" I try to imitate Coach and it must work because all the boys start chuckling. I shut myself up and strip out of my sweaty uniform into my jeans and shirt (of course with my letterman jacket) before Coach gets back.

"Physics now for Jack and me." Eddie groans, apparently in agony.

"Dave and I have math." I say with as much pain as him.

"Okay fine, you win, math's worse." Jack admits at last.

"Have you thought of a song for glee club yet?" Dave asks me when we're alone.

"No. Wanna sing together?" I ask.

"I had no idea you felt this way about me!" He jokes and I slap him lightly but we're both laughing. "Okay, why not." He replies just as we sit down and compose ourselves for another afternoon of boredom.

_**Alex's POV:**_

"I think we should sing "7 things" by Miley Cyrus. It's not too happy, sure it's not very goth or whatever but let's just choose and get it over with. We can do it tomorrow." I suggest to Izzy at lunch, as we're sitting behind the old shed.

"Since when have you been interested in homework?!" Iz asks lazily, leaning back against the shed.

"Oh, this is just a song." I yawn, trying to act as relaxed and uncaring as she is right now. It would not be cool to admit that I actually enjoy glee club. However, apparently I'm not as convincing as I thought.

"I know you want to do it. Just admit it Alex. I'm your best friend. I won't tell anyone." She whispers. I smile at her.

"Maybe I want to do it a little."

_**Amelia's POV:**_

"Some people just wanna-" I scribble out the just shaking my head and change it to "some people wanna fill the world..." Yeah, I nod to myself and sing it under my breath. Nearly there.

"What's that you're working on?" comes a voice from behind me. The shock of hearing someone in the room with me when Dad said I could book it for a whole half hour after school makes me drop the pencil and cover the book with my hands. I spin around and see Harry Knick, one of the guys on the football team, I think he's a sophomore. Everyone reckons he's going to be quarterback next year when the senior who currently is leaves. I've saw him practising once and he was amazing. And quite handsome. Okay, totally hot but I don't even have a crush on him. I think he's okay but seriously, I'm not bothered about boys right now. I just want to focus and get to broadway when I leave school.

Then I feel a presence beside me and I realise. HARRY KNICK is sitting squashed up close to me on a piano bench! Okay, maybe I have a little crush!

He slowly moves my hand and reads the title. "Hm..." He says nodding and I smile back nervously as he reads through it. "Did you write this?" He asks as soon as he finishes.

"Yep." I say, looking down, scared that I might be scarlet.

"It's amazing!" He half-smiles charmingly at me and I just look up and gaze at him gormlessly.

"I haven't even finished yet." I say in protest, but it comes out weak and barely audible.

"Sing it to me."

"What?"

"Sing what you have so far!"

"No, no, I-I can't it's um-" I pause as I struggle to think of a reason why I can't sing it. My mind's gone blank. "It's a duet." Well, no, it's not. I was going to sing it as a solo for glee but hopefully this will put him off.

Nope. "Then I'll sing it with you." Harry says with determination and I sigh before reluctantly agreeing. I quickly mark the boy's parts and the girl's parts with my highlighters. I sing through the first verse and the chorus to let him get the hang of the tune, then I start to play it on the piano.

_Me:_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_Harry:_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so_

_Me:_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_Harry:_

_And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_Me:_

_I love you, I love_

_Harry and I:_

_I love you, I love_

_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Harry:_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_

_Me (Harry):_

_Love doesn't come in a minute_

_(Doesn't come in a minute)_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_(Doesn't come at all)_

_Harry (me)_

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_(Only know when I'm in it)_

_Harry:_

_It isn't silly at all, no, _

_Me:_

_It isn't silly at all_

_Harry and I:_

_Love isn't silly at all, not at all_

_I love you_

_Me (Harry):_

_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_(I love you)_

_Ah, you gave me more, you gave your all to me, so can't you see?_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

_Harry and I:_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_I love you, I love_

_I love you, I love_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_

_Harry (me):_

_Oh I can't explain the feeling's plain to me_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

I don't know how but by the time we've finished singing we end up clutching each other's hands, chest to chest, far too close. Then the worst possible thing that could happen does. Harry leans in to kiss me and Candy walks into the room...


	11. Chapter 10- Like Mother Like Daughter

_**Chapter 10: Like Mother Like Daughter**_

_Amelia's POV:_

I don't even try to hide my sobs as they rack through my body and it's all I can do to hurl myself upstairs and into the music room before I completely collapse.

How did my life change so drastically? I was one of Coach Sylvester's favourites, a cheerleader, I went on a date with an insanely cute football player! I know where my fall began, the day I kissed Harry Knick...

We had just finished singing together and somehow we ended up kissing. Suddenly I heard a scream and turned to find Candy Herard (A.K.A the girl who has hated me for no reason ever since she met me, and the girl who now HAS a reason) standing in the doorway of the choir-room.

"You bitch!" She cried out and I jumped back. Candy is my age but everyone knows that she is deadly, and everyone knows that she is- was- dating Harry Knick. She ran forward and slapped me, and then she swore to make my life misery, before she grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him out the door.

I thought she'd given up seeing as nothing happened for two weeks, but then one day when I arrived at school it all changed. Everything seemed relatively normal until lunch. Almost the whole school had gathered on the football pitch after an announcement that morning ordering us to. Candy marched to the front in cheerleading uniform, her blonde ponytail swaying behind her. She carried a megaphone and through it she shouted "AMELIA HUDSON IS A NERD, A MUSICAL THEATRE BRAT AND A WHORE!"

Macey, Chloe, Georgia and Hannah stood beside me. They all told me that it didn't matter what she said. Everyone hates Candy, no-one would listen to her. But that was not true.

After school that same day I found my seventh grade picture posted up all around the school! It's the worst picture ever. I have a horrible bed-head, no make-up and braces. I completely forgot it was picture day that day! I would have screamed and bolted if Chloe hadn't been next to me. She seemed shocked too but she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there, but she didn't do it in time. Just as we got to the door a group of jocks materialised holding up slushies. I was confused. Why were they- before I could think anything else, I was covered in blue ice from my head down to my toes. My hair was unbelievably soaked and Chloe's was too. I'd never heard of anyone here being slushied! Dad told me once that he and mom were all the time, but I never imagined the disgusting feeling of it, how much my face would burn bright red although I was covered in blue ice. The jocks made loser signs at us and then ran off laughing!

Before Chloe could grab me I made a dash for it. I ran the whole half hour home, not pausing once. But then I stopped outside the house. Mom would worry so badly if I came to her like this. I could go to someone else though, I have many 'aunts' and 'uncles'. I made a quick decision and ran to Auntie Tina and Uncle Mike's seeing as they live nearest to us. They helped me as soon as they saw me by giving me towels and some clothes from their daughter Cho, who's a couple of years younger than me, but I'm quite small for my age so they fit fine. They explained that they knew what to do since they "must have each been given slushie facials a thousand times!"

I went home and hoped for it all to be over, but it's been going on for a month. Some time through it Coach Sylvester made me leave the cheerios.

But the most embarrassing horrible incident, was when Harry asked me on a date. I felt so special and I dressed in a pretty pink and green dress. We went to a movie (which was wonderful) and then a restaurant called Breadstix (which was a disaster). I've never felt so- horrible? Inconsequential? There's no words. I just wish everyone would stop looking at me. I'd prefer to be not looked at than be a cheerleader again.

I hear Mom and Dad calling my name but I don't reply. I slide onto the piano seat instead and do the thing that always makes me feel better. Music.

I start to play the opening music from my favourite show, Funny Girl, but then I see some sheet music on the piano. I take a quick look at it and realise that I don't recognise the song, but it looks really good, and perfect for what I'm going through right now. I play through it on the piano once to get the feel for it. Then I start to sing.

_"What have I done?_

_I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow _

_But how many times will it take to get it right_

_To get it right." _I open my mouth to continue singing but to my surprise (and de ja vou (with Harry)) someone starts singing the next verse.

_"Can I start again_

_With my faith shaken" _I know that voice, I don't bother turning around, I just continue playing on the piano, and then I join her.

_"Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay_

_And face my mistakes_

_Cause if I get stronger and wiser" _

_"I'll get through this." I sing by myself._

_"What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take to get it right?" _We sing together as she slides onto the piano bench and plays along with me in a different key, without looking at the sheet music. It's as if she knows it as much as she knows who she is.

She takes over playing the piano as I continue singing whilst trying to hide my tears.

_"So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a flair_

_And finally someone will see how much I care!_

_"What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_All that you touch tumbles down, oh_

_My best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_Woah! How many times will it take"_

_"To get it right, to get it right."_ I finish alone, crying.

"Why are you crying honey?" Mom asks.

"It's such a beautiful song." I respond, "and it sums up how I'm feeling right now perfectly." She nods and I raise my eyebrows a little. I was expecting a little more fight from Rachel Hudson. Something more along the lines of "how ARE you feeling? Just tell me. Now!"

Instead she says "yeah, that song saved me, I reckon. Helped me get all my feelings out."

"Did you write it?" I ask, curious.

"Yep." She sighs. "Feels like a LONG time ago. Regionals, junior year. We decided to do original songs. I was really surprised when Aunt Quinn asked me to write a song with her. Then when we were alone she told me that I didn't belong there, that I expected a happy fairytale ending with your Dad and I was never going to get it. Because he belonged with her, supposedly." There's a frown on her face as she says this and I sense some rage too but it disappears when she sees me looking. "She said I was never going to get it right. So I stormed off to cry. But I've never been one to waste my emotions. I cried and I cried and eventually "get it right" came out of all that."

"You did win right?"

"Yes." She says, smiling. "One of my favourite competitions, strangely enough." She seems lost in thoughts and memories for a moment, but then she snaps back to reality. "So why WERE slash ARE you upset?" I knew this was coming. I shrug. "School?" She guesses. Kind of. "Boys?" She tries again. Kind of. "Popularity?"

"Yes." I groan and before I can stop myself I launch into a full length account of what's been going on. Starting from when I met Candy and finishing with me discovering "get it right".

"Sweetie, I know it's hard. I've been through all of this. I've been slushied far more than you ever have, or probably ever will be. I was bullied from kindergarten. I know it's difficult but you have to stay strong and not let the haters get to you. You're better than them, because one day you're going to be achieving your dream. Everyone will know your name. And those bullies will just be the ones washing cars or picking up litter off the road."

"No offence mom, but your dream was to be a broadway star, and now you're just a mother of three." I say but when I look at her I see a grin on her face. "Why are you smiling?" I ask nervously.

"Because, well, I wasn't going to tell you yet but I might as well now. I got Fanny in a new production of Funny Girl next year!" She squeals the last part and we both jump up and down with joy.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Have you got anymore inspirational original songs up your sleeve that I could read over?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" She declares and goes to a drawer and pulls out some sheet music. "This song's called "loser like me"." She says and passes it over. "You-"

_Alex's POV:_

I hear talking from the music room and head up there. I really need to talk to my mom. When I get there though she's sat with Amelia. Amelia is crying a little, has slushie in her hair and they are talking about self belief and a song called "loser like me". I stick my head around the door. "Having mother-daughter bonding time?" I ask, disguising my unshed tears with bitterness and dislike. "Don't mind me. Your OTHER daughter. The one who'll never amount to anything. The family disappointment." I shout it out for everyone to hear and then I run up to my room and lock the door.

"ALEX!" Mom and Amelia yell from the other side of my door but I just keep it shut. What was I thinking?! Tell them? Crazy.

"Alex?" Comes a voice that I recognise as Aaron's.

"What?!" I scream at the bare wall before going back to re-applying the make-up that hides my biggest secret.

"I need to talk to you." Aaron responds, not screaming like I was, but not sounding calm either. I peer through the key hole and see that he's alone. I go to unlock the door and he falls onto me.

"Okay fine, but you only have five minutes." I say and set a timer on my laptop.

"Alex I-" he begins and then stops abruptly.

"Get on with it." I order but I feel kind of guilty because he sounds so well- not Aaron- a popular, slightly annoying but well meaning, nice guy. "Here, Aaron." I start again, pausing the timer and patting the spot next to me on my bed. "Sorry, it's just I've got some big problems going on right now, but go ahead, and I'll listen." He stares at me a little shocked and I can't help but poke him in the arm quickly before telling him to speak.

"Well er- there's this guy in my algebra class who's a right jerk. He's called Karl Palofsimo-" 'woah, weird last name,' I think but refrain from saying it aloud. "And he's sort of like the leader of the jocks. He's eighteen but he's dumb so he got held back and he's still in the freshman class." I nod for Aaron to continue. "He's like- er - been er- bullying me."

"What's he been doing?" I ask over-protectively. Sure, I love Amelia (sometimes) but I've always been closer to my brother.

"Throwing me in dumpsters and telling me how idiotic I am by text." He replies, eventually.

"HE'S idiotic if he's eighteen and still a freshman." I say, patting Aaron's shoulder and forcing a smile however he doesn't smile back. He appears to have frozen.

"Aaron? AARON!" I shout over and over, waving a hand in front of his face before I get bored a slap him. (Don't worry, not hard!)

"What?" Aaron cries out in alarm.

"What happened next?" I ask curiously.

"What? Nothing." He answers unconvincingly. I raise one eyebrow, yeah right.

"Ok," Aaron groans a moment later but his voice is deadly serious.

"So earlier today I was in the locker room with the guys, getting changed after football practise. But I was being slow and I knew the bell would go soon, so I told them to go ahead and that I would catch them up.

"As soon as they left, Palofsimo materialised and confronted me. I backed up against the lockers and shut my eyes like the baby I am- waiting for the blow to come- and then it did- but not in the way I was expecting. He kissed me." Aaron finishes. By this point his voice is an almost silent whimper but the room is silent enough to hear even that. I'm aware both of my eyes widening and of another presence in the doorway. I open my mouth to say something- I don't know what- but no sound escapes my mouth.

"And then what did you do?" Asks one of us. It's the question I would have asked next, but it's not me.

Amelia comes over to the bed and sits on Aaron's other side, her eyes still red from crying before, and new tears developing in them now.

_Aaron's POV:_

I don't answer her question. Instead I hold Alex's right hand and Amelia's left hand so that we're all connected. It feels like they're acting as my strength.

"I need to tell you guys something!" Alex declares to the two of us, out of the blue later, just as Amelia and I are standing up to leave.

"What is it Alex?" Amelia asks kindly and puts her arm around Alex. (This is when I realise that something is horribly wrong. Normally Alex won't let Amelia within twenty feet of her!)

"I kinda sorta have a- y'know er boyfriend." She blurts out and Amelia squeals and hugs her tight. "This is why I don't ask for your help-" Alex says, (briefly herself again for a second) before reverting to this other version. "Sorry, ignore that. Look, I just need to tell you guys something, but you have to swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you- especially not mom and dad."

"We swear." Amelia and I say in synch without thinking.

"No, you have to HT swear!" Alex demands, sounding like a five year old. HT or Hudson Triplets swearing is something we used to do when we were kids. It's serious and binding. Everytime that we've ever HT swore, we've never, ever broken that promise.

"Als!" Amelia protests gently. "We haven't done that in years. I don't know about you guys, but I can't even remember it."

"I can 'Lia, and I'll remind you." Alex says. Amelia makes a huffing noise and a few more careful arguments before agreeing. Alex doesn't even asks me. She knows I'll keep her secret.

We get into a triangle and Alex stands still whilst Amelia and I run around her once and each spit shake and do a complicated clapping routine with her before saying "we swear to keep your secrets forever."

"Can we do this now?" I question. Much as I want to support Alex, I really, really want to go think about why Palofsimo kissed me. Was it just to confuse me and laugh about my reaction with his friends? Or could he truly like me?

"Alright," Alex agrees. Amelia and I sit down cross legged on the floor. "Just wait there." And with that she heads over to her dressing table and starts scrubbing at her face and arms, not looking at us once. Amelia and I exchange looks of confusion and mouth our guesses of what this going to be to each other.

What feels like millenniums later (but which the clock tells me is only ten minutes) Alex pulls up her sleeves, her leggings, and pins back her new bangs before spinning around.

Amelia and I gasp at the sight before us.

"I can't handle this!" Amelia almost screams and quickly hurries out the door.

"You stupid baby!" I cry out in a moment of rage. How could she be so insensitive?

I've hardly ever seen Alex cry but the tears are pouring out of her now in bucket loads.

"Als, what happened?" I ask gently. "How did you get all these bruises and cuts and-" She shakes her head with determination. "Please Alex!" I beg, all thoughts of my own problems banished from my mind. "I HT swore not to tell anyone but I really want to help. Just tell me what happened. I HT swear that I won't tell unless telling means saving you from this." But she just shakes her head again.

"I- knew I (sniffle) shouldn't ha-ve t-told you- two." She gets out between sobs. "I- b-b-bet "Lia's -already g-gone and to-old Mom and Dad!"

"I'll kill her if she has." I say. "She should have stayed, not gone running off like that. She's such a baby." Alex doesn't even respond. "Please Als." I whisper. Silence.

Then suddenly she speaks, her voice hoarse and croaky. "My boyfriend- Chris- is on the basketball team and he's a freshman. So you might know him."

"Yeah, I think I do. Black hair? Quite tall?" I question and she nods her reply.

"Yes. Our relationship started really well. He was really funny and sweet and gentlemanly. But-" Uh-oh. There's a but. And looking at the bruises and cuts covering her body, I don't like where this is going one bit. "But then one- d-day," she stutters before beginning to rant at a speed almost impossible to keep up with, "we met next to my locker after school and were kissing when out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl who was looking at me like- well, like she wasn't scared of me, or intimidated at all, like she thought I was just a boy-loving, make-up wearing girl, and I couldn't stand that. So at my request we went back to Chris' house and- um- and I basically said that I wanted to break up but then he grabbed me and pulled me over to him. He started k-k-kicking me and slapp-i-ing me and scratching m-me. When he was done he whispered in my ear "fine, if you don't want us to date in public, then we w-w-won't. But I want you round here after school everyday until I say-ay you can go, unless I say otherwise. Oh, and we can meet up at the janitor's closet at lunch every day to make out. Got it?" I nodded and then he half-smiled and kissed me before punching me in the stomach and waving me off."

"How could he do that?" I ask after staying silent for a few moments. I get no reply. "Did he ever- er- rape you?"

"No." She says quietly and I exhale a breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding. Neither of us speak as we sit on her bed and support each other, just through being there. It's the calm both after and just before the storm.

I've almost calmed completely when the next storm comes.

_Alex's POV:_

Later when I'm sat in the hospital waiting room, I remember it like scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Mom bursting into the room, someone shouting, sirens, the clean white walls, the unconscious form of my sister, the guilt.

And all I can think is

_Alex's and Aaron's POV:_

'This is all my fault.'

**A/N: Fave, follow and review! Thanks SibunaGleekR5er for the idea of Amelia getting hurt. Hope you guys are enjoying so far. Next chapter up next week!**


	12. Chapter 11- I'm Still Standing

_**Chapter 11- I'm Still Standing**_

_A/N: The idea of Amelia getting hurt is from SibunaGleekR5er. Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows._

_Enjoy! _

**Last Time: Aaron got bullied, Alex got abused and Amelia went into hospital.**

**Finn's POV:**

I stare around at the quiet glee club and note the way that they're huddled together, supporting each other. Just the way the glee club should.

Amelia's been in a coma for the past week and she only woke up this morning but that's all I know. Rachel is staying with her while the other two triplets and I are at school.

Apparently Amelia got injured filming herself skateboarding. I've NEVER seen her skateboard before. The paramedics got the video and played it for us.

"I'll show YOU Alex, Aaron. Amelia Hudson is NOT a BABY." She roared venomously before grabbing the skateboard and heading to the top. Suprisingly she did it okay once but when she tried again she came tumbling down and blacked out.

We tried to confront Alex and Aaron about what happened seeing as they were mentioned and asked them kindly if they knew what was going on but Alex just started bawling (which was VERY scary) and hid her face in her brother's chest. Aaron began crying too so we just gave up with the questioning and left them with Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Blaine.

I snap back to the present and grabbing a pen I scrawl a word on the board.

"Strength." I declare loudly and they all turn to look at me. "Right now, everyone in this room can relate to that word. Whether it's you who needs it from the others, or you who needs to help others by giving them some of your own.

We're a family in here, we gain family members, but we NEVER lose them. Every member of the New Directions STAYS a member. Even if they graduated over fifteen years ago."

At my cue a huge group of over fifty New Directions burst into the room through the doors, the windows, Brittany, Marley, Kitty and Jaz even crawl through the vent! My friends, my students, my family. Suddenly Mr Schue runs in the door! Mercedes and Sam reveal that they invited him and we all hug.

"Okay!" I shout over the chatter. "Let's get down to business."

"Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere" I begin.

"Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere" Quinn sings Rachel's part.

"Jah-Dah!" My current class sings.

"A singer in a smokey room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on" Santana, Puck, Jaz and Chloe take over.

"Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night" sings everyone except the current new directions.

"Streetlights, people," I wink at Alex as they join us.

"Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night"

"Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anythin' to roll the dice

Just one more time" Marley, Kitty and Unique each sing a line of their own. Then Ryder, Jake and Mr Schue sing the final two lines together.

"Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on" Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, Tom, Josh and Dallas.

"Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night" The current New Directions sing as we all head down the hallway to the auditorium.

Then all my old students sing along. "Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night"

"Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop!" We all sing loudly together and go in for a group hug.

"AMAZING!" We all shout, putting our hands in the middle.

**Alex's POV:**

I've made a decision. I'm going to stand up for myself. I'm going to be that strong, independent woman in the movies.

I invite Chris to glee club. He comes- if a little hesitantly -but sits apart from everyone else.

"I've been going through some tough times." I tell the glee club. "And not just my sister being in a coma." I'm vaguely aware of Chris clenching his fists and mouthing "DON'T", but I completely ignore him and focus my gaze on Izzy and my brother.

"You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate

Over my head

Then I set fire to our bed

You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate

Over my head

Then I set fire to our bed" I notice a few eyes look in Chris' direction, and that Aaron and Iz (the only two I've told) are glaring at him.

"My black eye casts no shadow

Your red eye sees no blame

Your slaps don't stick

Your kicks don't hit

So we remain the same

Blood sticks, sweat drips

Break the lock if it don't fit

A kick in the teeth is good for some

A kiss with a fist is better than none

Whoa a kiss with a fist is better than none"

Chris stands up and mouths "I'll talk to you later" before storming out the room.

I start to dance a little for the next verse but my gaze stays on his disappearing figure.

"Broke your jaw once before

I spilt your blood upon the floor

You broke my leg in return

So let's sit back and watch the bed burn

Blood sticks sweat drips

Break the lock if it don't fit

A kick in the teeth is good for some

A kiss with a fist is better than none

Whoa a kiss with a fist is better than none"

I visualise myself following him down the hall and performing in his face.

"You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate over my head

Then I set fire to our bed

You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate over my head

Then I set fire to our bed." As I finish there are some tears in my eyes. I quickly wipe them away. Iz comes over and hugs me and is soon joined by the rest of the glee club. Dad was right. We are a family.

**Aaron's POV:**

Dad confronted me about what Alex was singing about when we got home. I wasn't going to tell him but then he declared that he knew Chris was hurting her, he just didn't know how.

So I took him and Mom (who'd just returned from a day with Amelia at the hospital) up to Alex's door. I asked them to wait outside while I went in and asked if it was okay to tell mom and dad. Amazingly, she agreed and I went outside to get mom and dad.

The three of us are waiting outside the door for her to take off all her make-up again and roll up her sleeves.

Mom is whispering in Dad's ear. I only catch a few words here and there- but it's enough to worry me. "Alex, Amelia...Aaron...broadway...Girl..."

What the hell is going on?

As Alex bursts through the door, Mom stops speaking and three of us gasp even though I've now seen this version of her quite a few times.

**Alex's POV:**

Mom and Dad have both been extra careful around me recently and it makes me want to kick something. I feel like a doll or something. They both just edge around me carefully. It's different now, and it can never be the same again.

As I sit with Iz in the third (and final) glee club meeting of the week my mind drifts to my sister. I wish she'd just come bursting through the doors singing some Streisand song. I've only seen her three times since the accident- and two of those times she was unconscious. The final time of the three she was awake but barely. She could hear us and see us but she didn't seem to be taking our apologies in, she just lay there, clutching Mom's hand.

"Right guys!" Dad says brightly coming to the front of the room. "I hope we've all had a good week and hopefully feel better now. Anyone else want to perform before next week when we move on to thinking about sectionals?"

A senior goes up and sings some song I don't know or care to know the name of.

Then a sophomore called Kara. Aaron and his friend sing "the climb" by Miley Cyrus, which is kind of weird. But the weirder thing is the huge smile on Aaron's face. Dad's smile, Aaron's smile, I piece it all together just before it happens and a huge beam appears on my face.

Amelia's friends wheel her in in a wheelchair and she joins the boys to sing the second verse.

"The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking" I find myself running down with Iz and singing along whilst carefully hugging Amelia

"Sometimes might knock me down

But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah

Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on"

"'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!" The whole glee club sings together. A couple of proud seniors stay seated for a moment but soon even they can't stop themselves from running down and joining in.

"There's always gonna be another mountain" Aaron sings.

"I'm always gonna wanna make it move" I take over.

"Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose" Amelia sings.

"Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing

Keep the faith, baby

It's all about, it's all about the climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa" we all sing together again.

**Amelia's POV:**

After being smothered in careful hugs there comes the lecture.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Dad tells me firmly as he wheels me in the door (which is thankfully very wide).

"Yes. You could damage your future broadway career!" Mom says. "And I love you too much to ever lose you!" She adds when we all look at her.

Hearing her talk about broadway makes me remember Mom telling me about getting Funny Girl. I must ask her more about that sometime, but I can see that now is not that time.

When we get into the living room I see the huge gathering of my aunts and uncles: Auntie Quinn, Uncle Puck, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Santana and Auntie Brittany at the front. Everyone rushes forward for my fourth round of hugs today. Aunt Kitty and Uncle Artie with their son Benjy get hugs first. Uncle Artie whispers in my ear that he'll help me with controlling my wheelchair so I can do it myself! Aunt Santana, Auntie Brittany, Uncle Mike, Aunt Tina and Cho are next. Auntie Brittany tells me that the magical unicorns will help me and then Cho gives me a very tight hug and tells me to never ever leave. I'm already tearing up at this point but when Uncles Blaine and Kurt come forward with little three year old _and baby_, and _ is carrying a home made get well soon card it's all I can do to not start screeching with sobs. All my other Aunts and Uncles come forward too (apart from Uncle Rory and Aunt Sugar, who have moved to Ireland) bearing teddy bears, get well soon cards and warm hugs. Aunt Marley kisses my cheek softly. Then Uncle Jake and Uncle Puck say that if I want to skateboard properly then they'll teach me- which goes down badly with my parents.

Aunt Quinn waits until everyone leaves and then says "Amy, you're so like me." But doesn't elaborate. She wheels me into the dining room and we have a "Yay, you didn't die dinner!"

Everyone has left (after giving me a few hugs each) -except Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck- when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I say automatically before remembering that I can't.

"Would you get that Aaron?" Mom hollers from the kitchen sink.

"We're practising for Aaron's Ohio football tryout!" Dad shouts in response.

Mom rolls her eyes at me and changes her line of fire. "Alex!" She screams.

"Yah? What?" Comes the answer, eventually.

"Get the door!"

"Why me?"

"Cause Aaron- just get the door!" I hear a very loud and theatrical sigh before Alex reluctantly pauses the TV and heads to the door.

"Amelia! It's for you!" Alex shouts then flops back into her chair. From around the corner I see a sobbing figure who I recognise as Chloe. How could Alex do that? Well Alex's back to her normal self.

"Chloe!" I shout. "Come through to the kitchen." Chloe rushes past Alex and sinks into the chair beside me.

Spotting Chloe, Mom hurries over and helps me question the crying brunette.

"I (sniff) was ready (sniff) to (sniff) my parents (muffled sob) but then- when I told them they (sniff) they kicked me out!" I try to understand her but she's stopped talking now, and that doesn't help me much.

"Chloe, honey." Mom says gently. "Feel free to stay here as long as you like. You can sleep in Amelia's room- she'll be downstairs for a while anyway- and wear some of her clothes. I'll leave you two alone now." She smiles carefully at Chloe and I hear what I think is a "fanck ew". Mom nods and ushers Alex upstairs before heading outside to tell Dad.

I wait and few moments and then I turn to Chloe (as much as I can in this wheelchair) and say "Chloe I just want you to know that you can tell me whenever you're ready and you don't have to fee-"

"I'm gay!" Chloe declares then covers her mouth.

"Oh." I say. I don't understand why she thinks it's a problem. After all, Auntie Brittany and Aunt Santana are lesbian, and Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are gay. I tell Chloe all of this but she's still shaking in panic when I touch her hand with my one body part that isn't hurting.

"You don't understand." She repeats slowly.

"Chloe! It's okay! It's just part of who you a-"

"Amelia I love you!"

**Next Time: Amelia thinks about if she has feelings for Chloe or not and Aaron confronts his bully.**

_A/N: even though I'm only doing one story now, I'm not going to be updating two often. A) I'm working on a few other stories that are either not Fanfiction or I'm not posting them yet and B) I'm busier at school now._

_New chapter hopefully in the next week or so and I might post a new glee faberry story soon so look out for that. Thanks for reading!_

_Lozlol_


	13. Chapter 12- Confrontation

_**Chapter 12- Confrontation**_

_Last Time: Alex confronted her bully, Amelia came home in a wheelchair and Chloe told Amelia she loves her._

**Chloe's POV:**

I find that I'm holding my breath as I wait for Amelia to reply. Why did I tell her? I've just got kicked out by my parents. Why did I have to tell Amelia?! This is going to ruin our friendship.

"Chloe," she says slowly and gently and I prepare myself for the blow. "You're one of my best friends and I love you but-" here it comes "not like that."

I bite my lip so hard that blood comes rushing into my mouth. When Amelia sees she tries to come over and help but of course she's in her wheelchair so that doesn't help much.

"It's okay." I say softly. It's really not. "I knew you weren't gay. I just wanted to check." I knew, but that doesn't make this any less painful. "I just hope we can still stay bff's." She won't want-

"Of course!" She shouts, sounding shocked. "Nothing- and I mean NOTHING- can break the HLS trio. HAVE you told Mace by the way?"

"Yeah..." I say thinking about that.

"Why are we hanging out without Amelia?" Macey asked when we were settled on my bed with the door closed.

"I texted her and she's busy." I lied.

"But I texted her on my way here, see? And it said wuu2? And then she said nothing really."

"Okay fine!" I declared. "That's not the reason." Macey gave me her "ya don't say!" look however she didn't say anything. "I need to tell you a secret. I'm in love with Amelia!" I blurted out. I kind of have a habit of doing that.

Macey was surprised, seeing as she considers herself an excellent reader of people, but she was quite helpful. She's better at keeping secrets than I am so she helped me out. She also helped me with loads of ideas about coming out to my parents gently. I didn't think it'd be a problem seeing as they always said they'd love me no matter what, but even Macey's helpful suggestions of singing it and then carefully explaining to my parents didn't work out.

I explain everything that happened with Macey, how I told my parents, how they took it etc. It takes half an hour but eventually she's up to speed.

Before I head up to her room and Amelia to the sofa, she says "see Chloe, this is just the same as it was before". But when I'm in the privacy of her room I shake my head.

It's not the same, and it never can be.

**Dave's POV:**

Mr Hudson informs us during glee club that the theme for the week is dreams. Macey takes this a little too literally and sings about a dream, as in one you have while asleep!

So Mr Hudson spends the rest of the lesson explaining what he means, but halfway through when some of the more dumb members of the club are still not understanding he gives up and says for a week we can sing what we like.

Just before the end of the lesson Aaron whispers "I need your help. Get your guitar."

I grab my guitar from the corner of the room and Aaron tells me what to play. Luckily it's one I know.

Aaron doesn't give the song any introduction. He just nods at the band and I, and we begin to play.

"I don't wanna hurt you

Cos I don't think that's a virtue

But you and I have come to our end

And please could you stop calling

Cos it's getting really boring

And I've told you I don't wanna be friends

How on earth could I be any more obvious (obvious)

It never really did and now it's never gonna happen for the two of us

I don't understand what it is that you're chasing after

But it makes me really sad to hear you sound so desperate

It just makes it harder

I know it's rather ugly

'Cause I know that you still love me

And this isn't any kind of excuse

I don't love you, (I don't love you)

How on earth could I be any more obvious?

It never really did and now it's never

Gonna happen with the two of us

I don't understand what it is that you're chasing after

But it makes me really sad to hear

You sound so desperate, it just makes it harder"

The whole glee club were singing along but as Aaron finishes they all stop because his tone sounds so serious and worried.

"Now all I have to do is get up the courage to sing that in front of him."

"In front of who?" Asks Jai, who is an annoyingly nosey openly gay sophomore.

"The person I was singing the song about." Aaron responds.

"But-"

Saved by the bell!

I jog along to catch up with Aaron who took off as soon as the bell went.

"You can tell me, you know dude." I say as we walk to geography and Spanish.

"I know." He says. "And I will. Can you just give me some time?"

"Sure." I fist bump him as he ducks into his class and I go to Spanish.

**Izzy's POV:**

As I wait for someone to let me in I tap my foot on the floor and listen to a Michael Jackson song on my phone.

As the song reaches its climax the door swings open, startling me.

"Oh hi Izzy!" Mrs Hudson beams at me.

"Hi Mrs H." I say, politely pulling my earphones out to greet her. "I was just wondering if Alex is home because she said she was gonna wait for me on the football pitch after school and I waited ten minutes but she didn't arrive."

"Nope, she isn't home yet. What if-" she starts to panic and I try not to laugh.

"I'm sure she's fine Mrs H."

"Yes, yes, of course she is." She nods, smiling at me again. "Oh, Izzy, I'm so rude! Please come in! You can wait for Alex here!"

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll just text her, and see her tomorrow." I try to come up with an excuse because I don't really want to be sitting at a table trying to make conversation with Alex's mom- nice, and young, as she is. But by the time I settle on an excuse she's already ushered me in and offered me cake. I can't exactly no to cake!

I text my mom to let her know I'll be late back, and then I text Alex to let her know there's chocolate cake on offer.

As Mrs H passes me my plate she says "you don't have to hang with me, Izzy. The girls are in the lounge." The girls? I nod, although I'm not exactly WHICH girls she's talking about!

I thank Mrs H and head into the lounge. I feel like I've walked in on something when I see Amelia lying on the sofa with casts on her arm and leg whispering to Chloe Stevenson.

"Hi Amelia!" I say as way of informing them of my presence.

"Oh! Hi Iz!" Amelia says. "Didn't see you there."

Chloe ignores me until Amelia hisses at her.

"Hello Izabelle." She says grumpily, she clearly wants to keep talking too Amelia, and also we don't have a great history.

"Chloe." I acknowledge her and then sit in another seat next to Amelia. "How are you doing Amelia? Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks Izzy." Amelia smiles at me happily.

"Mm..." Chloe sighs. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be doing things like setting fire to stuff?"

I want to swear at her but I don't want to upset Amelia when she's ill, and also Mrs H is just next door. I content myself with glaring at her.

"Yo!" Alex shouts as she enters the room.

"Where have you been?" I hiss at her once we're on the stairs. "I had to spend half an hour with your sister and the gnome!"

"Sorry!" She says sarcastically. "I was helping my brother with a problem."

"What problem?" I ask curiously, the little anger I was feeling long gone.

She looks at me. "Promise to never tell?" I nod.

**Aaron's POV:**

I stand with my back against the wall and my arms crossed. She's late.

"'Sup."

"There you are!" I mutter. "Took you long enough!"

"He's coming!" Alex declares after poking her head round the side.

"Ok." I say.

"Hudson, you've got the answers to the history mid-terms?" My bully asks.

"No." I answer nervously. He turns around to leave but Alex pulls him back. "I need to tell you something.

"You can't push me around! I'm a person and you're just a stupid bully. And FYI I don't like you, I'm not gay, but even if I was I still would despise you because you're an idiotic child."

"Whatever!" He huffs and leaves.

"Well that went better than I-" I stop abruptly at the feeling of the cold ice covering my face. In a tenth of a second Alex is on them, punching them, kicking them.

"Scoot!" She yells and marches past them.

I follow behind her. We walk together silently until we get to the boys bathroom. Before I head in to clean myself up I ask Alex why she helped me.

"That's what siblings are for." Is all she says. She gives me a small smile and then I head into the bathroom and she goes to meet up with Izzy.

**Alex's POV:**

I finish the story. "So then I walked off to meet you."

"Aw. Alex, you're such a softie!" Iz teases me. I swat at her but we both laugh a little before going back to talking about normal stuff like how we can get into Jordan Laxer's party ('cause it is sure to have alcohol).


End file.
